In a concurrently filed commonly assigned application entitled, "Substituted .alpha.-[2'-Tricyclo]3.3.1.1.sup.3,7 ]decylidene benzeneacetonitrile Derivatives", whose teachings are hereby incorporated by reference, substituted .alpha.-[2'tricyclo [3.3.1.1.sup.3,7 ]decylidene]benzeneacetonitrile derivatives which have antihypoxia activity are described. We have prepared related benzeneacetic acid derivatives which possess antihypoxia, antiparkinson and/or anticonvulsant activities, that is they either protect warm-blooded animals from the effects of oxygen deprivation, reduce pentylenete-trazole- or electric shock induced seizures, or reduce N-carbamoyl-2-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)acetamide hydrochloride-induced tremors.